


【红色组】1954.10

by baiyao



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 国设拖拉机
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyao/pseuds/baiyao
Summary: 只可惜他们是国家，情爱绝无可能仅仅是单纯的纵欲，正如床笫之欢是他们的情趣而不是他们的筹码。王耀的眼神没有变化，而透过那双琥珀色的眼眸，他能看到同样清醒的自己。
Relationships: 红色组 - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	【红色组】1954.10

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇挑选1954年国庆期间这个特殊的时间线。建国五周年苏/联代表团访华差不多就是中/苏蜜月期正式开始的前夜。带着cp脑来看的话，两国本着利益至上的原则相互利用，猜忌着对方却又在尝试与对方更亲密的接触……就感觉很适合开车（？）抱歉写不出红色组万分之一的好磕！

在那间亮着灯的会议室，伊万终于找到了王耀。

“我想如果我不来找你，你大概一整个晚上都会把我忘在那间冰冷的屋子里了。”伊万坦率地解释道，他走向面露诧色的王耀，将他拉入自己的怀抱

王耀迟疑了一会后，才将一只手臂环上伊万的后背回应他的动作。伊万敏锐地察觉到了这不自然的举动，笑容便带上了些不以为然的意味，伊万将王耀搂得更紧了些，亲密地凑近他的耳朵询问道：“是什么使你如此着迷，我的小布尔什维克？”

他感受到王耀的身体明显一顿，可紧接着怀里的东方人手腕一翻，冲他亮出了手中的纸页。这是一张滚珠轴承厂的布局规划图，一看便知是苏式的制图风格。

“还不是你家这些……令人费解的技术。”王耀靠在伊万的胸口，有些疲倦地揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

访华前，伊万的上司主持召开过一场会议，这场会议之后各方一致认同对华大幅增加援助。伊万家的不少专家也获准同代表团一起前往中/国，只是他们的目的并非同代表团一样参加国庆阅兵——他们的行李除了换洗衣物外便是一箱一箱的图纸。

“是你的工业基础太薄弱了。”伊万直白地指出道。他们是国家的化身，国家的实力会直接反映在他们的能力上。王耀的国民对于重工业技术的认知几乎为零，他形容这些技术令人费解”再正常不过了。

“王耀同志。”伊万用手指顺着东方人束在脑后的头发，发质比五年前好上了不少，可见王耀家这几年的发展已经步入正轨，“这些技术不是每个国家都能玩得来的。”

“我可以学。”王耀的眼神在一瞬间冷了下来，他按下那只手腕，回答掷地有声。

伊万毫不怀疑他的决心，这个东方人敢说就一定敢做。比如，三/八/线说不让过就不让过。

这个比他矮上近三十公分的东方人靠一股狠劲摧毁了美利坚小鬼的东亚战略。擅长从战争中发家致富的阿尔弗雷德这次没能从他手中捞到半点好处，心有不甘也只能坐下来签停战协议。

虽然在此之前伊万对这位意识形态相同的邻居并不上心，现在也不得不承认王耀在东亚的话语权毋庸置疑。

“苏维埃会向你提供你需要的援助。”伊万停顿了一阵后继续说道，他顺从了王耀的意思没有继续去玩他的头发，却改用指背去蹭他的脸颊。“我早就向你承诺，无论是武器还是资金，我都可以直接给你，就像对娜塔莉娅那样……所以我很好奇，耀，你的重心为什么放在重工制造上？”

狡猾的东方人最擅长不形于色。开煤矿，建钢厂，造机床……下一步他还想要做什么？

王耀沉默了一会，这一次他没有再阻止北极熊不安分地动作，只是带着几分克制的情绪，闪烁其辞：“伊万同志，我们这边有一句老话，‘授之以鱼不如授之以渔’。”

自己有总归比单纯从那里拿过来要好。他在心底长叹一口气，援助不会是长久之计，至于伊万到底愿意做到什么程度还得进一步试探。

“万尼亚。”王耀再度开口，已是用上了缓和的语气，“我们需要苏联的经验。只要你们愿意教，中国人一定不会辜负你们的好意。”

接触脸颊的由指背换成了双唇，伊万的吻从脸颊蔓延至颈部。王耀不再拒绝他的动作，当然，也没有回应。他将唇瓣抵在东方人温热的皮肤上，可以感受到皮肤之下筋肉之间的颈动脉在有力的跳动。这两年王耀过得不错，很适合用来分担一些自己所承受的战/略压力。

“苏维埃的承诺同斯拉夫人一样可靠。无论是金属冶炼还是机械制造，我的小布尔什维克，我怎么会吝啬与你分享？”

“不过在此之前，我要先教给你一些——”伊万不容分说地加深了落在东方人肌肤上的吻。将颈部薄薄的肌肤吮出一片红色，然后用牙齿研磨，用舌尖在红得像是能透出血的肌肤上镀一层水光。

在王耀身上打上属于自己的烙印后，伊万贴在他耳边，像是引诱也像是胁迫，“你可以把它看作是援助工程的优惠项目，我愿意教，你愿意学吗？不辜负好意的中国人。”

这一年来他和伊万只有书信上的联系，结局在伊万进门那一刻就已注定。王耀叹了口气，回答中带着点半推半就的意味，“那也要在你放开我之后。”

王耀背对伊万自上而下解开衣扣，将中山装脱下挂在一旁地椅背上。后背那道伤疤再次暴露在伊万面前，从肩胛骨斜向拉长至腰侧的伤已经痊愈了，但那道刀疤看起来依旧触目惊心。

与上一次见面时相比，王耀的精神状态好了很多，身体状态却没好到哪去。薄薄的背肌裹在皮肤下，他还是那样瘦，瘦到依稀可以看清整个肩胛骨的轮廓。不过五年后，在他的援助下，王耀的身躯必然不会像现在这样单薄。

凝视这具尚处瘦弱的身体，伊万难以将眼前的人与记忆中弯弓搭箭的战士联系起来：手臂的肌肉线条流畅，称不上粗壮，却轻而易举地将弓挽成完满的弧度，指尖动作一松，利箭便蛮横地割裂开空气——

这段记忆早就被时间模糊了，伊万也不乐于见到这样的王耀。当然，与东方情人柔韧而充满力量的身躯在床笫间纠缠是个例外。

“我该怎么做？”王耀打破沉默，他转过身，带着几分纵容和无奈。

伊万没有说话，直接俯身欺上那对薄唇。舔吻着唇瓣示意王耀张口，得到应允后便长驱直入，细致地扫过着口腔中每一寸土地，然后用舌尖描摹口腔上颚的沟壑。

王耀确实有模有样地学起了他的动作。湿滑的唇舌缠绵过后两人的呼吸都有些紊乱，伊万低头看着王耀泛红的脸颊，意味深长地冲他笑了笑。

“看来你已经熟练掌握了这类小技巧，或许你愿意学点其他的？”伊万用指尖点点喉咙所在的位置后便顶开了皮带卡。这根本都算不上暗示了，居心何在不言而喻。

王耀的表情微变，伊万对此就不抱希望了。可就在他以为王耀玩腻这个角色扮演游戏的时候，王耀却淡淡地表明自己的态度：“那还请老大哥指教了。”

伊万意外于王耀的妥协。口交通常伴随着一定地半强迫性质，建国后王耀就再也没这么做过了。或许与中国这边领导人带他走的路子有关，王耀的行事风格也变得越来越硬气。

外交上的一切让步都是为了进一步获取更大利益，国家化身之间的交往也类似。

“耀，我可以理解为你在尝试信任我了吗？”伊万抚摸着王耀颈侧薄薄的皮肤，几分钟前他曾在这温热的皮肤上印上了热烈但并不热情的吻，“你希望我们的关系更加亲密吗？”

“无论是以盟友或是睦邻的身份，我们都应该保持更加密切的联系。”王耀微笑着说道，伊万固执地想从那双眼睛中找寻出一丝谎言的色彩，但他一无所获，深色的眼睛似乎天然有利于隐藏情绪波动。

“……再加上爱人的身份呢？”伊万用指尖勾画着流畅的颈部线条，像是漫不经心地调情又像是谨慎刻意地试探。

脆弱的咽喉还掌握在对方手中，王耀态度模糊地对他笑了笑，此外没有给出任何言语上的回应。他拉开离手最近的椅子坐下，紧接着又将纤长的手指搭在伊万的皮带上，“说吧，要我怎么做？”

伊万关注着王耀的神色，他看上去依旧镇定从容，只有发红的脸颊暴露了这个东方人的开始陷入情欲。

他们做过很多次，伊万想不通含蓄的东方人为什么仍会为此脸红，但他总是乐于看到这样的王耀，脸颊染上的红晕为他凭添一抹柔和而乖顺的色彩——平日里这两个词都不能用到这个倔强的老妖怪身上，所以更显难能可贵。

只可惜他们是国家，情爱绝无可能仅仅是单纯的纵欲，正如床笫之欢是他们的情趣而不是他们的筹码。王耀的眼神没有变化，而透过那双琥珀色的眼眸，他能看到同样清醒的自己。

王耀按兵不动，耐心地等待着，直到低沉的俄语发出第一条指令，“先含进去吧，耀。”

利索地解开皮带，褪下面前的裤子。王耀照做张口将肉冠没入口中。牙齿被嘴唇包裹着，接触到肉棒的只有柔软的唇瓣。

“再含得更深些。”口腔湿热的触感显然让伊万很是享受。王耀虽在内心暗暗抱怨伊万不懂循序渐进但依然照做了，一点点地剩下的部分吞入口中，让最前段一直深入喉口。

伊万抚摸着王耀的黑发，自作主张地将其当成是对东方美人的奖赏。手感滑顺，类似于华贵的丝袍，“很好，小耀……那么接下来用到你的舌头，每一个角落都要照顾到。”

“……”奈何口中还含着斯拉夫人的巨物，王耀再恼火伊万的得寸进尺也不好发作，最多加大力度，狠狠地用舌尖摩擦龟头报复回去——然而从带着满足感的低沉的喘息声来看，反倒便宜了这只贪婪的北极熊。

放松舌肉，让舌尖绕到根部，然后可以稍稍偷懒吐出一部分，再打着圈绕回到马眼舔去渗出的液体……接下来吞得更深。龟头威胁似地抵在喉口，异样的触感伴随着心理上承受的压迫感多少让人有些难受。

伊万享受着来自喉口的挤压感，这种服务可不在他的指令内。王耀的不可控性太大了，目前他只能确定王耀愿意为他退让，但他的态度依旧不明朗。

“够了，耀。不用做下去了。”指令来得得迟了点，好在王耀似乎只当他贪念难得的唇舌服务并未在意。

腮帮子早就开始发酸了，口交永远是王耀最讨厌的性爱游戏，他求之不得，毫不迟疑地吐出口中的巨物，伴随羞耻的水声，狼狈地在嘴唇与性器间牵连出一条银丝。

“你知道接下来我要教你什么吗？耀？”伊万俯下身在他耳边低语，如果忽略他们现在的场合，确实有几分循循善诱的教授口吻。

王耀不动声色，与那双紫色的眼睛对视，等待他给出答案。

“接纳，这是我最后要教给你的。”伊万继续用那种循循善诱的口吻说道，然而水晶晶的性器抵在他的嘴角，比起教导或是引诱倒更像胁迫。

王耀仍然顺从他的心意张开了嘴，他必须试着接纳伊万，从他的工业体系到他的计划经济，尽管他难以信任这位与自己百年来瓜葛不断的邻居。历史的车轮滚滚而来，他的人民选择了伊万所处的阵营，那么可供参考的也只有伊万那短短几十年的发家史。

被刻意藏起的沙文主义控制欲开始隐隐躁动。斯拉夫人扣着东方人的后脑勺，急躁地顶胯撞击着喉口的软肉。主动权完全掌握在伊万手中，喉口被迫顶开又再度合上。伊万莽撞地撞击着最深的那处软肉，即便如此他仍未感到满足，粗暴地加大进出的幅度，压榨着东方人好听的呜咽。

咽喉部位的组织软乎而脆弱，顶弄来得迅猛，喉口的软肉也在刺激下不受控制地收缩着。于王耀而言这无异于上刑，痛呼都被撞碎成断断续续的呻吟卡在喉口难以发泄，唯一让自己好过一点的方式就是任由意识自由散乱开来。

“……不妨考虑一下，听从我显然对你更为重要。”意识溃散，不适感麻痹了感官。恍惚间伊万似乎对他说了很多，但他神使鬼差地只能听到这最后一句。

有那么一个瞬间，或许不过是方才那一下粗暴的撞击。潜藏在记忆深处的某段屈辱回忆上涌，王耀像是难耐又像是反抗似地攥紧伊万地大腿，力道大得几乎要将五指嵌入他绷紧的肌肉。

“耀？”伊万怎么会注意不到王耀的异常。昏黄的灯光下，罕见的紫眸中像是藏着一团火焰。伊万有意克制着自己放缓攻势，却纵容火焰肆虐。复杂的情绪仍未平息，王耀遏制着自己的情绪摆摆手示意伊万继续。他没有忘记，这场由伊万主导的性事确实得到了他的认允，事到如今也不好毁约。

伊万的脸色缓和了下来，这场不算愉悦的性事还在持续，王耀忍耐着口舌酸胀发僵的不适，硬生生撑到伊万达到高潮。顾忌着王耀之前不正常的反应，伊万没射在他口中——尽管这非常有吸引力。不过访华期间，他们要探讨的问题还有很多，没必要在这些小事上先闹出点纠纷。

伊万用自己的袖子为王耀擦拭掉不小心沾粘在嘴角的一点浊液。暖色的灯光中，沉默弥漫在会议室。伊万笃定王耀会忍不住和他谈起什么，但王耀显得更有耐心，固执地看着他，打定主意逼他开口。

“我们计划将旅顺还给你。”伊万以攻代守，挑起最重要的话题单刀直入，他定定地看着王耀，用眼神向他传递自己的真诚，“你说作为盟友我们的关系应该更加亲密，但我猜你不会喜欢这种紧密的联系。”

难道会有国家喜欢在主权纠纷上与邻国产生紧密的联系吗？王耀几乎都要冷笑出来了，此刻终于不再克制着自己的情绪，“这么说，你一定计划好了用什么来取代这份联系，现在你打算告诉我吗？”

伊万难免联想到伊丽莎白･海德薇莉，她比王耀更早加入红色阵营，可现在匈/牙/利已经有了背叛的苗头。

伊万挑着眉毛，故作轻松地笑了笑，“我以为我们理解的联系相同……事实上，除了归还港口外，我们还可以继续谈谈增加几项援助工程。”

满意于王耀来不及掩饰的惊愕，伊万俯身在他的脸颊上落下一个吻，轻触即离，然后几乎是贴着他的耳垂说道，“耀，你说过要一边倒。那么一直站在我身边吧，彻底投身我们的联盟……核工业援助也未尝不可。”

最后一句话成功地让王耀一震，在伊万看不见的后侧，他的眼神闪烁几下，然后再次归为一片沉静。王耀斟酌了一会用词后，主动环上伊万的腰，半开玩笑般说道：“谈判桌上的问题就让它留在谈判桌上讨论吧，你觉得呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> 1954年10月12日，中苏两国政府签署《对于1953年5月15日关于苏联政府援助中华人民共和国中央人民政府发展中国国民经济的协定的议定书》。  
> 苏联的援助总计有162个项目，其中35个为国防项目。在实施过程中有的项目取消了，有的分成两期实施，即被视为两个项目。  
> 至1954年底确定的156项建设项目，成为1955年正式通过颁布的第一个五年计划的公开宣传的重点。随着形势和认识的发展变化这些项目有所调整。但“156项”作为一个宣传标志不再改动了。


End file.
